


if i killed someone for you

by adorechan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Angst and Tragedy, Car Sex, Chapters based on songs, Character Death, Eventual Smut, Gangs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, chan and jihoon are brothers, im sorry god please forgive me for my sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: chan didn't like the stories he heard about him or they way he looked at jisoo. he didn't like how this man was supposed to help people but all he did was hurt.so, he killed him.or, chan kills someone and it brings jisoo and him closer.





	1. DEVIL TOWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIFE'S ALRIGHT IN DEVIL TOWN

he stared at the blood on his hands

and screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fanfic on ao3 so sorry if i fuck anything up  
> you can also find me on wattpad under the same name but i am only posting this fanfic here for now


	2. DEATH OF A HERO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOW I'M A WITNESS TO THE DEATH OF A HERO

**> chan**

 hypothetically

 if i killed someone for you

 would you be mad?

** >jisoo**

is it for a good reason?

**> chan**

 yea 

**> jisoo**

then i wouldnt care

if its for a good reason

**> chan**

 its for a good reason

 i swear

 

chan didn't like the stories he heard about him or the way he looked at jisoo. he didn't like how this man was supposed to help people but all he ever did was hurt. killing this man was for a good reason. he had hurt jisoo over and over again as well as countless other people. he didn't deserve to live. not when he was disgusting because all he did was touch people who never wanted to be touched by him. he was a predator dressed as a hero. he hurt and hurt and hurt. chan knew people like him usually never got caught. he was well respected and a man. people like him always walked free once accused of rape or attempted rape. he wouldn't be able to walk free once he was killed, though. 

chan had already done his research. this man's wife had already left him years ago, and his only son had run away from home. he had colleagues who would probably miss him but chan didn't care about them. those same colleagues had to know what this man had done. he knew which way this man walked home. through the least populated part of town and past many alleyways. it wasn't the smartest decision as the town had a high crime rate. maybe, he wanted to look out for more criminals, he was a cop after all.

chan was already hiding in one of the alleys, awaiting the cop to pass by. he was prepared with his knife and spray can in hand. he was best at hand to hand combat using a knife. the spray paint was for another ordeal. he was hiding in the shadows, knife gripped tightly in a sweaty hand. he had injured people before, but never killed anyone. he was sure his members would be proud of him, especially since they knew what this man did. especially, since they were known for killing people who only hurt.

footsteps approached. they were soft but still audible in the dead of night. chan gripped the knife even harder, eyes locked on the entrance of the alleyway. he was waiting for the man to come in front of the entrance and then he would drag him in the darkness to kill him. chan held his breathe as the footsteps got slightly closer. the man's foot stepped in front of the entrance and then his other one before chan could see his whole body. the man looked toward the alleyway, the light illuminating his face. this was the man he was going to kill.

he took a step forward, an arm grabbing around the man's neck. the cop was tinier than chan but that didn't mean he was strong. chan thought he was a bit like jihoon. short but strong.

the cop struggled and almost slipped out of chan's grip before he slid the knife up against his throat. he was still struggling but not as fiercely as before.

"you know why i'm doing this?" chan asked, lowering his voice an octave. 

"n-no. why?" chan guessed everyone stuttered when facing death.

"because you're a rapist."

the cop's throat was slit before he could utter another word.

-

**RESPECTABLE COP, HONG JINWOO FOUND DEAD IN ALLEY WAY.**

**reports say his throat his slit and he was also stabbed numerous times. the official cause of death has not yet been released. at the crime scene, the word 'rapist' was spray painted in red multiple times on the concrete as well as on walls of surrounding buildings. police are currently looking for any evidence and any culprits. if anyone saw any suspicious activity, they are wanted to come forward. police also want everyone to be on the lookout, they do not know if this person is going to go after anyone else.**

**more reports will be out soon once we know more.**

 

 


	3. FIRST BURN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M WATCHING THEM BURN

chan always hated this part, cleaning up. all the blood staining his shoes, clothes and skin. it was disgusting and he knew he would have to burn these clothes and bleach his shoes until the black fabric was faded to gray. he would have to scrub his hands raw to get rid of all the blood but it was worth it. 

he was already on his way back to his apartment. it was in one of the worst places in town and if anyone did see the blood, they would know not to bother him. he hurriedly unlocked his door and stepped inside, sighing. he first went to wash his hands. he scrubbed until his hands were raw and red. he then took out the bleach and bleached the sink. he took off his shoes and put them in the bathtub, and filled it with water. he poured a good amount of bleach in there too and let that soak. he wet a towel with some more bleach and scrubbed the hardwood floor that were now stained with blood. he stripped out of his clothes in the kitchen and stuffed them in a black trash bag. he tied the bag up and went to his bedroom to put on some new clothes. a plain white shirt underneath a black hoodie paired with black ripped jeans. he put on some random socks and picked out another pair of black vans. he'd probably donate the other shoes to goodwill or something. they were perfectly fine but he didn't want to have them remind him of what he did.

he drained the water and left the shoes in the tub to dry. he picked up the trash bag, lighter fluid, a lighter and his keys. 

chan drove, and drove until he reached a empty field that had witnessed many evil things. satanic worships, murderers, suicides, almost everything. burning bloodied clothes wouldn't be the last horrible thing that would happen here. 

he walked to the middle of the field and threw the bag down. he doused it in lighter fluid and then light it. 

chan watched as the clothes burned.

he hoped hong jinwoo burned in hell and that it hurt.


	4. IF I KILLED SOMEONE FOR YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOULD YOU LOVE ME MORE IF I KILLED SOMEONE FOR YOU

jisoo rolled over to one side of his bed, rubbing his eyes. he had just woken up at around 3pm since he had stayed up late the night before helping hansol with some fighting techniques. he automatically grabbed his phone which was setting on his bedside table. he pressed the home button and saw a few text messages from jeonghan, chan and seungcheol. he opened jeonghan's first.

 

> **hannie**

 are you awake?

 

**> hannie**

 text me back when you get the chance

 

**> soo**

whats up?

 

**> hannie**

 check the news

  _link_

 

jisoo opened the link. it was a link to a local news station. since jisoo was in a gang, he did check the news frequently to see if there was any other gang activity or if one of their own had done something to get the news on their scent. 

**HONG JINWOO FOUND DEAD IN ALLEYWAY.**

**reports say that hong was walking home after work and was attacked. his throat was slit and he was also stabbed numerous times in his chest. the cause of death was ruled loss of blood. the police say that this could be work of one of the vigilante gang groups around. presumably SEVENTEEN, OR BTS. as of now we still do not know the members of these groups so we cannot pinpoint who could have done it. IF ANYONE SAY ANY SUSPICIOUS ACTIVITY THEY ARE REQUESTED TO TELL AUTHORITIES.**

** >soo **

oh my god.

 

he then checked his messages from chan, ignoring seungcheol's because he guessed they were about the same thing jeonghan's texts were about.

 

**> channie**

 i'm sorry

 but it had to be done.

 i killed him. 

 

**> jisoo**

it's fine, channie.

sooner or later we would've gotten him and im glad it was you who killed him.

but i know everyone else is going to be mad

you might even get suspended from the group for a while for doing something without their permission

**> channie**

i already have

but it was worth it

can i come over?                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            **> jisoo**

of coruse

course*

jisoo put his phone to the side with a sigh. he didn't mind that his father was killed because that man had no good bone in his body. the only thing he was worried about was chan. everyone knew that if you didn't tell seungcheol something that you were doing, you would get suspended from the group for a while. seungcheol hated to do it but it was one of the rules and he had to stick by it. and, knowing chan he would probably go on a trip and have fun during his suspension. jisoo wouldn't mind going with him.

jisoo still loved chan, even if chan didn't know it.


	5. PIECE OF YOUR HEART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND JUST FOR WHEN WE'RE APART I'VE GOT A PIECE OF YOUR HEART
> 
> BUT I WANT THE WHOLE DAMN THING

_and just for when we're apart i've got a piece of your heart,_

jisoo sighs. he stares at his cheerios, bored. he already missed chan and the younger boy had only been gone for a few hours. jisoo desperately wanted to see chan but he was warned not to. jeonghan knew that he would want to go after the boy during his suspension and told him not to. jisoo knew he should listen to jeonghan. they were best friends and he would hold this over jisoo's head forever. _blah blah blah, you like chan so you went after him, blah blah blah._

he sighs again, swishing his spoon around in his bowl of cereal. one part of him was wanted to go after chan while the other part was begging him to stay so seungcheol wouldn't sigh and look at him with disappointment once he came back with chan. jisoo couldn't tell what was worse. not hanging out with chan for a week or have his other best friend be disappointed with him.

he decided that there would plenty more times that seungcheol and him wouldn't see eye to eye but there was only once that chan and him could have fun together. just the two of them. they could go on an adventure, maybe head to seoul. he hadn't been there in a while, neither had chan. plus, knowing chan, he was probably holed up in his apartment cleaning and playing games.

suspension from the gang usually wasn't a bad thing. just a time for you to look over your actions and think about them but everytime jisoo had asked anyone what they did, they told him that they just went around doing whatever. vernon, for example, had been put on suspension for hanging out with a boy from a rival gang and he traveled up to visit his family. although, seungkwan was now one of their own.

jisoo gulped down the rest of his soggy cheerios and grabbed his keys. he was dressed in a pastel yellow shirt with a pastel pink hoodie over top with some faded light blue ripped jeans. he slid on some adidas and walked out of the house with his black messenger bag. 

he wouldn't be coming back for a week and he didn't mind at all.

_but i want the whole damn thing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like jisoo would be really into pastel colors while chan would have more of a gothic style???  
> idk they would look great like that


	6. COME OUT AND PLAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON'T HIDE AWAY, COME OUT AND PLAY

jisoo knocks on chan's door. the younger boy opens it, already looking a mess from not being around the other boys. he had eye bags, looked tired and had a bit of a stubble. jisoo isn't sure how chan already had a stubble, he was sure that chan had shaven just the other day. maybe it was a figment of his imagination or that this really took a toll on him.

"what are you doing here?" chan asks, "you aren't supposed to be here or see me at all until my suspension is over."

"i knew you would be moping around so i thought we could go out to seoul and have fun."

"seungcheol isn't mad?"

"he doesn't know i'm here."

"oh."

"now let me in."

chan sighs, stepping over and swinging the door open wide to let jisoo walk through. jisoo examines the mess. the tv is on and a game is on pause. a game control sits on the floor next to a bag of cheeto puffs. he crinkles his nose, he doesn't like cheetos very much. there's gray vans laying on the sofa along with a few pieces of clothing.

"clean this up and pack a bag. we're heading to seoul."

"i don't wanna."

"i don't care."

chan sighs again, going to pick up his game and snacks while jisoo heads to chan's room and packs him up a spare pair of clothes. he picks out a dark gray, almost black hoodie with a picture of jack skellington on it paired with a faded pair of black jeans. jisoo and chan's styles were extremely different but jisoo thought chan looked nice in anything. he packed up the pair of clothes in a gray jansport bookbag. he walks back to where chan is and picks up one of the unopened cheeto puffs bags and stuffs it into the bag as well.

the shorter boy had cleaned up nicely, and had already put his shoes on.

"you got your keys?" jisoo asks as he had rode his motorcycle over and chan was one of the only people who actually owned a car even if he didn't drive it much.

"yeah, here." he passed them to jisoo and he caught them easily.

"let's go and have fun."

they walk away from the apartment with light hearts, wide smiles and no idea of what's going to happen in the near future.


	7. IDLE WORSHIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU'LL SEE YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO'S HOPELESS

he takes a sip of his beer, sighing as he swallows. he swishes the liquid around in the can, staring blankly at the wall. his apartment is a mess, clothes strewn everywhere, empty snack bags littering all over, and beer cans on every table. he just blinks as his phone begins to vibrate, he thought it had already died. it was probably his boss telling him to get back to work or telling him that he was fired. he sighs, chugging the rest of his drink down and picks up his phone. it is a message from his boss.

**one voice message**

_hey, we found some evidence._

_get your ass back here and we'll go over what we found._

_don't worry, we'll avenge hong._

_he won't be forgotten._

the man bolts out of his chair, running to grab his coat and keys. he runs out of his apartment, not even bothering to close the door.

finally, some answers. he will find the bastard who killed his friend. he will make them pay.

finally, some hope in these hopeless time.


	8. LEMON BOY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEMON BOY AND I, WE'RE GONNA LIVE FOREVER

the sound of rain falling on the window lures chan to sleep. he dreams of lemon trees and pretty pastel yellows. he dreams of a sweet strawberry boy being tainted by his own bitter, sour lemon taste.

he dreams of bittersweet hopes and plans as lemons and strawberries dance around his head.

he wakes up with a yawn.

"hungry?" jisoo asks, chomping down on something. by the smell he can tell it's strawberries. what a coincidence. "i got some snacks while you were sleeping."

chan just nods while jisoo hands him a strawberry.

he takes a bite, surprised by the sour taste. they must not be totally ripe. yet, chan loves the taste of the sourness and sweetness combined.

_lemon boy and strawberry boy on an adventure that will change their lives._


	9. PLUM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVEN THE SWEETEST PLUM HAS SO LONG
> 
> I WAS SUMMER, YOU WERE SPRING  
> YOU CAN'T CHANGE WHAT THE SEASONS BRING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spring - jisoo  
> summer - chan
> 
> also sorry for the short chaps thus far i'll try and make them longer

they dance around their dirty motel room to old michael jackson songs. smiles are on their faces even though it's winter and they're deteriorating. summer and spring can't last long during these cold winter nights. 

summer sighs as he falls into spring's warm arms. he's so cold, hands are numb and so are his emotions. spring holds him close, warming his body and heart. the icy feeling throughout summer's body slowly goes away to be replaced with spring warmth. not too hot or too cold, just right. spring's heart skips beats as he holds summer close. he can feel the cold radiating off of his body. he frowns, adjusting his body and grip on summer.

they fall over on the bed, laying down instead of sitting. cuddled in each others arms, limbs tangled together. summer's soft snores echo in the room and that leaves spring to his thoughts. soon enough he too falls asleep.

_summer and spring,_

_together they can survive through anything._

_even the coldest winter nights._


	10. IDLE TOWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND CURFEW'S AT MIDNIGHT, WE WATCH THE SUNRISE

chan wakes up with a yawn, blearily looking around and shivering a bit from the lack of warmth. he remembers falling asleep in jisoo's arms but he's no where to be seen. chan sits up, rubbing his eyes when he hears a door opening. jisoo peaks out, toothbrush sticking out of his mouth and a slight smile on his lips. the older boy goes back inside the bathroom for a few moments and chan hears the water running. he comes out and says "get ready. we're going to go into seoul."

their motel is cheap, shitty but fortunately not too far away from the busiest and best parts of the city. shops, street food stalls and so many people are among the many wonders of the big, wonderful city. chan doesn't come out to seoul very often, he hardly leaves his own apartment or the house with the other boys except for going on missions. he doesn't mind, he likes it better when it's quiet and just him and his family. a smile is on his lips as he looks around. there is so much to do.

plus, jisoo is there with him. chan considers him as one of his best friends, aside from seungkwan and hansol. although, some times he thinks that he considers jisoo more. he can't ignore the racing of his heart or the butterflies in his stomach as they walk along the sidewalk together, trying foods from all the stalls. he can't ignore the sudden urge to kiss jisoo's lips to get rid of the sweet barbecue sauce staining his pink, plump lips. he can't ignore wanting to hold jisoo's always-warm hands. 

he can't ignore that he has fallen in love with hong jisoo.


	11. HERE COMES THE RAIN AGAIN (PART 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I WANT TO TALK LIKE LOVERS DO

rain pours down as chan and jisoo sit together in an empty park. jisoo starts laughing while chan has his jaw down near the floor. 

"i didn't know it was going to rain... we should have brought an umbrella." chan says, giggling as well.

"i don't really mind. it's been a while since i've played in the rain."

jisoo gets up from slide he's been sitting on and begins to dance around in the rain. chan stands up as well and goes to join jisoo. they laugh and dance together as the rain pours down. it soaks them to the bone but neither of them care. they are too caught up in the moment. love is shown on their faces as they admire each other while dancing. it's an amazing moment, distracting them from all their worries and duties from the gang. 

they fall down together in the mud, not even caring about staining their clothing or the gross texture of watery dirt. they laugh and laugh, as nothing could ever hurt them. as if they are in a perfect world and no one is hurt. as if they can love each other without worrying if the next day one of them will be dead. as if they are immune to all violence, pain and destruction.

in this moment, they are.

 


	12. POMPEII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND THE WALLS KEPT TUMBLING DOWN IN THE CITY THAT WE LOVE. GREY CLOUDS ROLL OVER THE HILLS BRINGING DARKNESS FROM ABOVE.
> 
> BUT IF YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES, DOES IT ALMOST FEEL LIKE NOTHING CHANGED AT ALL?

_target's name: lee jungchan_

_age: 20_

_current residence: unknown_

_parents: lee jaeha, father unknown_

_siblings: lee jihoon, two sisters unknown_

_other information: he is assumed to be in the gang SEVENTEEN. at the age of seven, his parents divorced. his father (unknown) took his two sisters (unknown) while lee jaeha kept lee jihoon and lee jungchan. lee jihoon is also assumed to be in the gang SEVENTEEN._

_goal: arrest him, kill him if need be._

 

-

lee sungmin watches the two boys dance around, like a predator watching his prey. he quietly sighs, watching them and remembering the days when he was in love. he closes eyes remembering the days when his wife and him were in love

_"jaeha! jaeha, wait! i want to give you this!" sungmin yells, running after a giggling jaeha. he holds a love letter in his hands. he finally catches up to her and grabs her wrist, stopping her._

_"i want to give this to you, jaeha. please accept it."_

_~_

_"jaeha, come on! you can do it!"_

_she gives a final push and their new son is born._

_"we'll name him jihoon." she says_

_~_

_jaeha smiles brightly watching her four children run around. lee jisu, lee jihoon, lee jihyo and their youngest lee jungchan._

_"i'm so glad you gave me that love letter all those years ago." she says to her husband, sungmin_

_"i'm glad too."_

_~_

_"god! why can't you do any-fucking-thing right!?" he screams._

_"maybe if you actually got off your lazy ass for once we could pay our bills!" she yells back._

_they continue fighting, screaming, breaking things until they can no longer handle it._

_~_

_sungmin watches as his daughters sob, hugging their mom and brothers. he can tell jihoon is trying to be strong, his eyes are glassy but no tears are falling. their youngest is still confused, crying along with his daughters._

_he never sees them again_

_-_

until now, he sees his youngest dancing in the rain with another young boy. he could take out his target now, but he hesitates.

he is seeing his little boy in love.

he is seeing his little boy happy.

he is seeing his little boy smile.

_he is seeing his little boy._

he can't take away his little boy yet.

not after he just found him again.


	13. DON'T LISTEN IN SECRET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS SONG THAT I MADE FOR YOU,
> 
> DON'T LISTEN IN SECRET

they laugh the whole way back the hotel. drenched yet still happy. hearts are light and nothing matters but the two of them. they soon reach their hotel room, stripping out of wet clothes and taking hot showers. once done, they sit on the single bed together as jisoo hums a little song.

"what are you humming, jisoo?" chan asks, a bit excited. jisoo's singing is the best and he loves hearing his soft voice. 

"it's called 'don't listen in secret.' i really like it." jisoo replies, a small smile playing on his lips.

"can you sing it for me..?" chan asks, a bit hesitant. jisoo is great at singing but is a bit shy about his abilities.

"sure chan." jisoo clears his throat before beginning.

 

_don't listen in secret,_

_even if this song becomes inaudible,_

_this song that i made for you,_

_don't listen in secret._

 

chan decides that it's his favorite song now.

jisoo decides that it's their song.

 

that night they fall asleep, dreaming of rainy nights, honey-sweet voices, dancing and love.

 


	14. FAST CAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEE I REMEMBER WE WERE DRIVING, DRIVING IN YOUR CAR. THE SPEED SO FAST I FELT LIKE I WAS DRUNK.
> 
> CITY LIGHTS LAY OUT BEFORE US AND YOUR ARM FELT NICE WRAPPED AROUND MY SHOULDER AND I HAD A FEELING THAT I BELONGED.
> 
> I HAD A FEELING THAT I COULD BE SOMEONE. BE SOMEONE. BE SOMEONE.

they next day they head off in the car, speeding throughout the city so fast. both are giggling the whole way along as they ride around the city, having fun. they stop at stores, shopping around. they get a bite to eat at mcdonalds, cracking jokes as they eat their burgers. 

as they get back in the car from their stop to grab something to eat, chan says, "man, today might be the best day of my life."

jisoo giggles, "yeah, me too."

chan opens the door for jisoo, saying "here you go m'lady." 

jisoo laughs, loud and hard, getting in the car. "thank you kind, sir!"

chan runs around to his side, and hurries to get in the car. he puts the key in the ignition and turns it, the car turning on with a loud roar. he backs up out of the parking space and speeds off into the night.

**_i had a feeling that i belonged,_ **

**_i had a feeling that i could be someone, be someone, be someone._ **

as they drive off, both boys think that they can become more than what they already are. they feel like they can stop being monsters and become human once more.

when they are together, they feel like they finally belong somewhere.

and with that, they drive off, feeling like that can be someone.

**but, unknowingly,**

**they drive to their doom.**


	15. ROLLERCOASTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE WAS SOMETHING I CAN TELL YA
> 
> IT WAS SUCH A ROLLERCOASTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall want smut in the next chapter???
> 
> i wrote some for my friend and she said it was pretty nice so i wanna try it out in this fanfiction lol

they arrive in a field, where the stars can be seen and where no city lights blur the beautiful sky. chan stops the car but lets the heat run. he doesn't want jisoo to get too cold. he looks over at jisoo whose staring at the sky in awe. they live in busan, where the city lights are usually always on and making it hard for them to hardly ever see the sky. but, jisoo loves the night sky. when he was not with the group and out on his own, he would always go to abandoned lots, fields, anything away from the city to gaze upon the sky.

chan, too, likes the sky but he would much rather stare at jisoo all day. 

he inches his hand closer to jisoo's, eventually grasping it. jisoo gives him a soft smile before turning to look back at the stars. before he can, chan grabs his jaw gently and pulls his head towards chan.

"i-i've got something to tell you." he says, as he begins to lower his hand from jisoo's jaw but jisoo takes his free hand and it puts it over chan's, keeping on his face. 

chan smiles, continuing, "since, well, we've been on this trip. i've come to a realization." his eyes are sparkling with love and with moonlight. 

**"i'm in love with you and it's such a rollercoaster."**

jisoo smiles even wider, going to kiss chan. it's a little awkward and sloppy at first but jisoo takes the lead, helping chan out along the way. by the end of the kiss, they're breathless and so, fucking in love.

they kiss again and then a full on make out session begins as jisoo pulls off chan's shirt.

_they don't know that in the darkness, someone's watching._


	16. GREEK GOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GREEK GOD, GOOD GOD, GREEK GOD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is smut i'm sorry if u do not approve u can skip this if u want 
> 
> also sorry this took so long i was mentally preparing myself 
> 
> I'M SORRY IF ITS NOT GOOD THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT AND POSTING IT OUT IN PUBLIC AJHDHSousudhsd
> 
> ALSO THE SMUT I WROTE FOR MY FRIEND WAS LESBIAN SO ITS MY FIRST TIME WRITING GAY SMUT I HOPE U ALL ARE PROUD OF ME WHEN

chan's shirt is thrown to the backseat as jisoo begins to straddle chan. chan pushes his seat back to make it easier for both of them. chan puts his slightly cold hands up jisoo's shirt, making the older shiver under his touch. they're kissing again, lips already pink and swollen.  jisoo leans back from the kiss, tugging his shirt off as chan admires jisoo's slender body. 

"god, you're so fucking beautiful," he says, attacking jisoo's neck.

jisoo moans quietly, a mess under chan's touch. soon, pants come off as well. they're thrown to the backseat as jisoo kisses chan again. a kiss that was full of love and lust. they take a moment to just admire each other's beauty. chan looking absolutely gorgeous when he's not insecure about his body. jisoo thinks he looks so confident and full of life. chan thinks jisoo looks like a greek god. beautiful, so beautiful. 

jisoo's hands slide down to chan's member, slightly rubbing it's tip. chan gasps as he does this and jisoo smirks. he's confident during sex. he admires chan's face that's flushed pink and super cute. jisoo sucks on his fingers, coating them with saliva before rubbing chan's cock once more. there's no other lube in the car so spit will have to work. although jisoo is a bottom, he takes the lead this time. chan, obviously a virgin just watches him take control.

jisoo uses his spit as lube before raising his hips and easing himself on chan's hard-on. they both moan loudly as chan goes inside jisoo. jisoo then raises his hips up again before slamming back down onto chan's dick. he whimpers as he does so. chan places his hands on either side of jisoo's hips, helping him bounce up and down. jisoo moans over and over as they fuck. they're wonderfully beautiful. quiet yet music to chan's ears.

soon, chan begins thrusting up to meet jisoo's small bounces. jisoo moans loudly as this happens, his sweet spot being hit. "there, there!" he moans out, a shaking and moaning mess as chan thrusts up. they get harder each time and all jisoo can do is moan as his sweet spot gets hit. chan's eyes are filled with lust and love as they continue. chan is moaning quietly too but jisoo's overpower his. 

chan thrusts up hard and jisoo's stomach clenches. "i'm, i'm-" he whimpers as he cums all over his and chan's chest. chan's thrusts get even harder if that's possible before he too is cumming. jisoo slumps forward and chan embraces him.

"that," jisoo pants, "was fucking awesome." he eases himself off chan, cum leaking from his hole and chan can't help but think,

_**he's a fucking greek god.** _


	17. HERE COMES THE RAIN AGAIN (PART 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE COMES THE RAIN AGAIN,  
> FALLING ON MY HEAD LIKE TRAGEDY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday chan uwu i know its late but ily so much u deserve all the love in the world and im proud so so so so so so so proud of u
> 
> ALSO IM SO SORRY

"so, like, does this mean we're together now?" chan asks as he fumbles for his shirt, putting it back on as jisoo is shrugging on his own shirt.

jisoo giggles, just nodding as he puts his pants back on.

after they both are once again fully clothes, they bring out a fluffy gray blanket and go to sit on the hood of the car to gaze at the stars. they exit the car together and sit on the hood as chan wraps the blanket around them and they cuddle closely for even more body warmth. 

"really, really. this has been one of the best weekends in my life." chan says, placing his arm under jisoo's head for support. jisoo sighs in content, saying "yeah, same here." they sit in silence for a while as they gaze at the stars before a few droplets of water start pouring from the sky.

"ack!" chan says, scrambling up and grabbing the blanket. he throws it into the car and then helps jisoo down from the hood and tries to sit back in the car but jisoo grabs his wrist and stops him.

"i think the rain has become our thing, y'know?" he says, a happy smile on his face. "when we were shopping it rained, in the park it was raining and it was raining on the peaceful drive up here. i think the gods symbolize the rain as our.. love." he says, laughing a bit at the end of his sentence. chan grabs jisoo and pulls him into a hug, sighing, "yeah, i do think the rain is our thing, babe."

jisoo blushes at the pet name, slapping chan's chest gently as the younger chuckles. "you don't like that? or are you just too embarrassed to confess that you do?" it just earns him another slap on the chest as they smile happily together in the peaceful night drizzle.

unknown to the two in love, a man stands in the bushes. he holds a gun and is trying so hard not to cry as his finger presses against the trigger just a little bit. he presses on it fully.

one boy falls to his knees, clutching his chest even though he's been shot in the back as the other screams his name.

**_~~"CHAN!"~~ _ **


	18. IRIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND YOU CAN'T FIGHT THE TEARS THAT AIN'T COMING
> 
> OR THE MOMENT OF TRUTH IN YOUR LIVES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi btw in the last chapters they were on their way back to busan (where they live) so hi um yea

he can't hear anything. he can't hear the screams, or the crying. all he hears is his ears ringing and the gunshot over and over again. his vision is blurring and all he can feel is the pain in his lower back. he knows that being shot in the back can be lethal and all he hopes is that whoever shot him had bad aim. 

he knows they didn't.

he finally regains his senses as jisoo cups his head in his hands, crying. blood stains his beautiful lover's hands and is ruining his favorite pastel pink sweater. he's screaming but it still feels like chan's underwater. rain pours around them and chan doesn't know how it hasn't frozen into snow.  _it's so cold._

he suddenly gasps, finally hearing jisoo's broken voice calling out for him. his eyes are glazed over by now and, god, is he dying? he doesn't want to die, no, not yet. he just finally confessed, he finally has his lover in his arms. jisoo's finally  _his_ and he's fucking dying. tears slip out of his eyes, the only thing making jisoo believe his boyfriend is still alive. it hurts so much. his heart and his back and his everything. the cold rain is numbing his senses, and he can slowly feel himself go back underwater. 

tears mix with rain water as they drip onto chan's face. eyes still as breathing stops.

a scream hangs in the air, an i love you is whispered as two lovers kiss for the final time.

somewhere in the distance, the night sky whispers  _sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic on ao3 so sorry if i fuck things up


End file.
